T'was a JLI Christmas
by Aurora-cs
Summary: How do you celebrate Christmas at the JLI headquarters? Booster and Beetle style of course!


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Justice League, so stop sending the lawyers...Hawkgirl needs a rest from her mace ^^ [not that she'd agree with me, but still...]  
  
**Authors note: **I've been saving this on my hard drive for about two...um...three months, basically because this is a Christmas poem, and I didn't want to post it in August. I don't know much about the JLI, but certain fics [i.e. - LM's] have made me a fan of Blue Beetle and Booster Gold, and they work better than Flash [especially with that issue of J'onn and the Oreos :-p]   
  
I'm aware it doesn't all rhyme, but bear with me...and I know it's not Christmas yet, but I couldn't wait any longer ^^ it's December though, and that's close enough, right?  
  
Anyway, I need to apologise for not putting new JL fic stuff up...I dunno when I'll be continuing **'Mistakes'** and if someone wants to continue my **'Tabula Rasa - Aftermath'** fic, please tell me...I only meant it to be a one-shot, and figuring up new stuff just isn't coming...  
  
Anyway, enjoy ^^  
  


  
**T'was a JLI Christmas   
**_[Booster and Beetle style]_  
  
  
  
  
T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the tower  
Two people were stirring, at an ungodly hour.  
Blue Beetle, and Booster, who's suit was bright gold  
Had felt the spirit would let them be bold.  
  
So pranks they would play on the rest of the leaguers  
The thought of this just helped to make them both eager.  
Despite the fact that this would all end in tears  
Neither Booster or Beetle possessed any fears.  
  
To each room they snuck in, to place traps before dawning  
For their team-mates to find when they woke up a' yawning.  
Except of course Batman, and their boss Maxwell Lord  
Both had their own homes with good food and board.  
  
For J'onn J'onzz, the Manhunter, native to Mars  
They took all the coins from his Oreo jar.  
Then into the kitchen, with no time to waste  
Replacing the fillings with sawdust and paste.  
Then left in a hurry, indeed very quick  
After putting in hotsauce for that extra kick.  
  
Guy Gardner, Green Lantern, was next on the list  
And both felt t'was a crime if he were to be missed.  
In a move very quick, that you'd miss with a blink  
They replaced all his beer with a fruit smoothie drink.  
Then went to the drawers, wardrobe and dove  
Removing every item he possessed there of clothes.  
As Beetle remarked with his trademarking grin  
"He can make some pyjamas with that Green Lantern ring".  
  
Occupying a guest room was none other than Flash  
Who could scale the length of the tower in a ten second dash.  
The duo thought he needed to be cut down to size  
And they thought that their prank was a brilliant prize.  
So on finding his vitamins next to a page of an advert  
They replaced the whole bunch with some laxative tablets.  
  
The rest of the league was done much the same way  
With things that would irritate them a great deal for days.  
The last was something thought with an unstable mind driven  
But with Booster and Beetle it was really a given.  
  
For the last prank they played was on the Batman himself  
But since he did not live there, it was done by stealth.  
A bucket placed on top of the door, which they thought very funny  
Not filled with cold water, but with rich golden honey.  
"Will this make him sweeter?" Booster Gold had said  
Blue Beetle had nodded, as they ran to their beds.  
  
And Christmas had dawned with a yawn then a zoom  
As for safety they stayed in the monitor room.  
Then watching the cameras with wide eyes and chuckles  
As the whole thing unfolded, both cracking their knuckles.  
  
They saw as Guy searched for his clothes high and low  
Finally making an emerald green blanket to show.  
But on leaving his room, and bumping into fire  
Losing all concentration in a situation so dire.  
  
Then Flash with a gulp of some water and pills  
With that super-metabolism, was feeling quite ill.  
Roaring with laughter, in the Monitor room  
Both watching the speedster rush out with a _zoom._  
Past Guy in the hallway, now a deep shade of beet  
[Though Fire thought that he looked kinda sweet].  
They saw him pound on the locked bathroom door  
Opening to see Batman, washing off honey galore.  
  
Now almost collapsing with laughter, and quite unaware  
Of the absence of their first pranked person, who was now there.  
A locked door might prove a problem to some  
But to J'onn J'onzz, t'was nothing to overcome.  
After seeing the chaos and deducing the cause  
With the loss of his Oreos he had given no pause.  
  
Booster and Beetle stopped laughing with a hand on their shoulder  
The light feeling of pranking now a large heavy boulder.  
They glanced at each other, and in the blink of an eye  
Ran fast as they could from the monitor room high.  
And sprinted away with the whole league a' chasing  
With much ragging breathing and heartbeats a' racing  
Both could be heard shouting in early morn' light  
  
**"HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!"**

  
  



End file.
